


Adventures In Babysitting

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: A series of prompts involving people babysitting Olicity's kids





	1. Chapter 1

"We'll be back late,"  
Felicity walked around Tommy, grabbing her coat and purse.  
"No girls, no alcohol,"

"Movies rated R are fine, but no nudity."  
Oliver added.

"No staying up past 10, it's a school day tomorrow. No junk food past 7-"

"No junk food."

"Past 7."  
Felicity glared at Oliver who was already standing by the door.

Oliver sighed, shaking his head.  
"Shower, teeth, bed by 10."  
He repeated Felicity, looking directly at William.

William, sitting on the couch, nodded.  
"I know the routine."

"I think they were talking to me."  
Tommy whispered to William as he sat down on the couch.

"I'm talking to both of you."  
Felicity stood in front of them.  
"I want this house exactly how I left it."

William nodded again.  
Tommy threw his hands up.  
"Yes, ma'am."

Oliver glared at Tommy.

"I promise, I'm more mature now. Ollie grew, so can I."

 

Felicity looked back at Oliver for approval.  
They stood there for a minute looking around the apartment to make sure they didn't miss anything  
then they left.

It was just Tommy and William now.

* * *

 

The night was dragging on.  
It was almost 1a.m and Oliver had just got back from the field.  
The lead they had was a dead end so everyone just packed up and headed back to the Bunker until Felicity could figure  
out a new one.

Diggle and Oliver stood over Felicity's shoulder as she worked a new lead and  
Rene and Dinah were eating at the table across from OTA.

The computer behind them beeped after a minute,  
Oliver turned around to look at it then back at Felicity.  
"What was that?"

Felicity pushed away from the desk in front of her, her chair sliding across to the other computer.  
"That, was our new lead."  
She smiled.

Dinah and Rene jumped up from their seats and appeared beside Oliver and Diggle.  
"Where we headed?"  
Rene asked, sitting the container of fries down in front of Felicity.

"North end."  
Felicity grabbed a fry and popped it in her mouth.  
"But there's a lot of cops in that area so-"

The elevator dinged.

 

Everyone turned around to see who it was.  
The entire team was here.  
The doors to the elevator opened and Oliver sighed.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"

Tommy exited the elevator in front of William, both of them walked up the steps and stood in front of the team.

"Strip-club was closed."  
Tommy replied, putting his hands in his coat pockets.

Felicity groaned, turning back around to work.

"He should be asleep."  
Oliver pointed at William, still looking at Tommy.

"How many times did we skip-out on curfew?"

"That's different."

"How?"

" _He's_ a good kid. A smart kid."  
Oliver turned to William.  
"Who has a test in the morning."

William looked down, leaning closer to Tommy.  
"Told you he'd be mad."  
He whispered.

 

"I'm not mad."

"You sound mad."  
Rene jumped in, eating a fry.

"I'm not."

"Say that again but try to sound less aggressive."

"Rene!"  
Oliver turned around.

Rene shrugged, turning around to see what Felicity was doing.

 

"I like the new suit. It's better than the rags you wore before."  
Tommy looked around.  
"I like the new cave too. It's brighter. Less mold-smelling."

"Don't change the subject."

Tommy walked around Oliver and over to Dinah.  
"I wasn't here for any of the other canaries,"  
He made a cut throat motion across his neck.

"But, I've seen you and you're really good."

Oliver grabbed Tommy's coat collar and drug him away from Dinah.  
"Get him home."

"Yes, sir."  
He saluted Oliver and put his hand on William's shoulder.  
"He used to be a lot more fun."  
He said, slightly above a whisper.

"I'm still fun!"

"Alright, Doctor Buzzkill."

 

Tommy and William left the bunker and Oliver walked back over to the team.  
"Am I fun?"  
He asked, looking at Felicity.

"No." "Nope" "Almost Never."  
Rene, Dinah and John answered.

"Sometimes."  
Felicity tried to make it better.  
She stopped to think.  
"On New Moon nights."

Oliver sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's 2nd time watching William
> 
> HE RETURNS...With stories.

"Okay, same rules from before apply."  
Felicity rounded the corner from the hallway to join  
everyone in the living room.  
"I can't believe we're doing this."

"No nudity, no girls, no alcohol."  
Tommy started listing the rules of babysitting.  
Or, teenage-sitting?

Oliver turned his head to the side, looking at Tommy.  
"Those are the ones you picked out of all of them?"

"They were all the fun words."

Felicity sighed, taking her coat from Oliver.  
"No bringing him to the Bunker this time."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"You know I'm not a kid, right?"  
William asked, pouring a glass of juice in the kitchen.

"Not a kid, but still my kid."  
Oliver looked from William to Tommy.  
"So please take care of him."

"I'm the fun uncle. But I can be the mature one too."  
Tommy pointed to the door.  
"Now get out. The sun is down and it's witching hour."

And with a goodbye, they were gone.

 

Tommy loaded up a game on the tv as William set up snacks.  
The night went by slowly.  
It wasn't a bad thing.

Tommy liked hanging out with William, he was a smaller, well-behaved Oliver.  
It was different.

They played games as Tommy told William stories about what he and Oliver would get into at his age.  
Going from normal kid stuff to extreme real fast.

"You can't tell him I told you any of this."  
Tommy said, hitting random buttons on his controller.

William nodded, not looking away from the game.  
He was interested in the stories but he was also dedicated to beating Tommy.

 

 

"In Middle School, we broke into the school and let out all of the frogs and rats."

"Gross."

"It gets worse, we left a window open."

"How is that worse?"

"Birds flew in and pooped on everything."

* * *

 

"We found the principles computer and posted his browser history everywhere in High School."

"How did you find the computer?"

"By breaking into his office."

"Do you ever not break in to somewhere?"

* * *

 

"I had a lot of blackmail videos and pictures of your dad."

"Like?"

"Two words; Drunk. Karaoke."

"That's not too bad."

"It was a lesbian bar."

"Okay?"

"No guys allowed. We had to dress up."

* * *

 

"He filled his entire pool with jello once."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It was blue jello. You'd never know the difference."

"How'd anyone find out?"

"Thea jumped in."  
Tommy looked at his watch then put his controller down.  
"Your parents are gonna be back soon."

William sighed, pausing the game.

"Did your dad ever tell you about the time he peed on a cop?"

William slowly turned around to look at Tommy.  
"What?"

Tommy nodded.

* * *

 

Another hour passed and finally they walked through the door.  
They quietly walked in before they realized William was still awake.  
Oliver tossed the keys down on the coffee table.

"How was your night?"  
Tommy asked from the kitchen, helping William clean up the mess they'd made.

"Lots of beatings. Lots of punches-"

"And some of them were actually from him."  
Felicity finished, dropping her coat off of her arms and to the floor before she fell onto the couch.

"That well?"  
Tommy walked into the living room, William behind him.

Oliver sighed looking from Felicity to William and Tommy.  
"How were things here?"

"Uneventful."  
Tommy replied nonchalantly.

"Just stories and games."  
William added.

 

"What kind of stories?"  
Felicity asked, turning to her side to look at William and Tommy.

"Nothing worth mentioning."  
Tommy shrugged it off.  
Before he could fully finish the sentence William looked at Oliver.

"You peed on a cop."

 

Oliver's gaze quickly shot to Tommy.  
Felicity laughed.

"Oliver,"  
Tommy looked Oliver directly in the eyes.  
"Your son's a tattletale."

"Get out of my house, Merlyn."  
Oliver pointed to the door, not taking his eyes off of Tommy.

"See you tomorrow. Drive safe."  
Felicity closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, love you."  
Tommy patted Oliver on the back as he darted past him and to the door.

 

The door shut and Oliver looked at William.  
"So, what were you thinking?"  
William asked, hoping for more information on the story.

"Go to bed."


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't understand,"  
Oliver paced back and forth in front of the tv in the apartment.  
Tommy sat on the couch, watching as he went back and forth, back and forth, back and forth..  
Felicity sat at Oliver's desk in the corner of the apartment, typing furiously on the laptop in front of her.

"You had _one_ job."  
Oliver stopped pacing as he turned to face Tommy.

"I can explain."  
Tommy stood up.

Oliver crossed his arms, waiting.

Tommy was silent.  
"I thought he was a better kid."  
He threw his hands up.

Oliver rolled his eyes, walking over to Felicity.  
"How do you lose a 15 year old kid?"

"We got into a lot of trouble at his age."

"Not making me feel any better."  
Oliver held out his hand, stopping Tommy from digging himself into a deeper grave.

 

Felicity let out a long sigh of relief as she stopped typing and leaned back in the chair.  
Oliver turned his attention to her.  
"What is it? Did you find him?"  
He placed his hand on her shoulder, leaning closer to see the small screen.

Felicity nodded, pointing to a location on the map.  
"Someone wanted a late night snack."  
She pulled up a street camera and focused it on the building.

  
"Big Belly Burger?"

"Kid's got good taste."  
Tommy added, walking to the other side of Felicity and looking at the screen.  
"Who's he talking to?"

Felicity zoomed into the window of the fast food joint, clearing the image.  
They all sat still, staring at the screen for a few minutes before Zoe came into view.

Oliver leaned up, crossing his arms.  
"What did you tell him?"  
He looked at Tommy.

"Ever heard of a romantic gesture?"  
Tommy crossed his arms, copying his friend.

"This is romantic?"  
Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."  
Felicity mumbled.  
They both ignored her.

"He doesn't have a ton of money."

"I give him an appropriate amount. It's enough to keep him out of trouble."

"Obviously not."

Oliver's eyes narrowed.  
Tommy threw his hands up again.

"You are no longer allowed to watch our son."

"Unless we have no other option."  
Felicity added.

Oliver looked at her.

"We have busy friends with busy lives."

Oliver shrugged.  
"Unless we have no other option."

Felicity nodded.

 

They all stood there in silent for a minute.

"What now?"  
Felicity asked.

Their date night had ended early due to the phone call they had got from Tommy informing them  
that William was off somewhere.

"I have to make sure they get home safe."  
Oliver sighed, reaching for his coat on the couch.

"I can do it."  
Tommy offered.

"Rene would kill me if you lost his kid, but not before I killed you for losing mine."  
Oliver replied, headed towards the door.  
"Again."

"So that's a no?"

"Pick me up some fries."  
Felicity called out before he left.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, let's go over it one more time,"  
Oliver stood in front of William in the living room, Felicity beside him.

"Dad, I know the rules."  
William looked around Oliver to the tv behind him.

"You do not leave this house,"  
Oliver ignored his son, intentionally moving back into the line of sight.  
"You do not invite friends over,"

"Unless for homework!"  
Felicity jumped in.

"With the door open or in here."

"Shouldn't you save this speech until Aunt Sara gets here?"  
William asked, leaning back onto the couch.

Oliver shook his head.  
"She knows the rules."

"Will she follow them is the question."  
Felicity mumbled, sitting down next to William.

 

"She's mature."

Felicity and William stared at Oliver.

"She's...Not as childish as Tommy--It'll be fine."

"I'm old enough to stay alone, you know."

"Well, I'd feel better if you didn't."

 

There was a knock at the door.  
Oliver and Felicity shared a look before Oliver went to open it.  
Not even a second after opening the door Sara was inside the apartment and tossing bags around.

"Alright, who's ready to party like it's 2007?"  
Sara turned to Oliver,  
"Not me,"  
She turned back to William.  
"That year was fun until I almost died like 7 times."

Oliver sighed as William looked over at him with a questioning look.  
"No time traveling with my kid."

Sara frowned.  
"I wasn't actually gonna take him to '07..."  
She sat down on the other side of William.  
"2046 is more exciting if you need a near-death experience."

"What happens in 2046?"  
Felicity looked across William to Sara.

 

"I can't say, it's only a possible timeline. Anything we do can stop it from happening."  
Sara looked at Oliver.  
"But stay away from sword wielding Wilson's."

"Noted."  
He looked at Felicity.  
"Ready to go?"

Felicity nodded, standing back up.

And once again, they were off to their night jobs.  
Leaving William and Sara alone in the apartment.

 

"So, what exactly do you do for fun?"  
Sara asked, standing up and looking around the apartment.

William shrugged.  
"Mostly play games."

Sara looked at the game system by the tv.  
She nodded.  
"I have a better idea."

* * *

 

An hour later

* * *

 

"You are very lucky the boys were annoying me."  
Zari walked into the apartment carrying multiple brown bags.  
She dropped them onto the kicthen floor.

"Alright, I have ice cream, toppings, lots of chocolate, Spaghetti-"

"Spaghetti?"

"The kid is not eating Ice cream for dinner!"  
Zari tossed the spaghetti ingredients at William.  
"You can have red sauce, yeah?"

William nodded.

She looked back at Sara.  
"See? Good babysitting."

Sara sighed.  
"Well, I hope you weren't planning on being a total mom-sitter because I told Nate and Ray to bring the laser guns."

Zari stopped unpacking and looked at Sara.  
"The real ones?"

"No!"  
Sara quickly replied.  
"I'm fun, not stupid."  
She took the spaghetti ingredients from William and sat them on the counter.  
"Get some water in that pot."

* * *

 

After dinner and ice cream sundaes, the boys came over and played laser tag while Sara and Zari cleaned up.  
After laser tag, they told William about time travel and how they'd eventually find a way to take him  
without Oliver losing his head.

Eventually the guys and Zari left.  
Leaving Sara and William alone once again.

It was another few hours before Oliver and Felicity came home.  
Those few hours were enough to turn this just cleaned up apartment into a mess again.

They walked into the apartment, the lights were low and William and Sara were asleep on the couch.  
Felicity looked around the apartment,with the darkness it looked normal.

Oliver turned on the light, revealing the mess.  
There were pillows all around the apartment, blankets turned into a fort with the sideways table and breakfast bar,  
somehow a bunch of random food items ended up on the roof,   
and puddle of something red in front of the tv he just hoped wasn't blood.  
It was too chunky to blood.  
Blood was darker.  
That was a good sign.

Oliver looked at Felicity.  
Both of them sighed.

After a minute, Sara and William stirred from the lights.  
They sat up, faces dropped when they saw Oliver and Felicity standing in front of them.

 

"We can explain."  
William blurted out.

"It was his fault."  
Sara pointed at William.

William turned to Sara.  
"What the hell?"

Sara shrugged.  
"Worth a shot."  
She stood up.

 

"What the hell happened in here?"  
Oliver gestured to the mess.  
Sara looked around.  
"What mess?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her.  
Sara sighed.

"It's a long story."

"Start with that."  
Oliver pointed to the red puddle behind him.

"The spaghetti sauce didn't stick to the roof."  
William answered.

"That raises more questions than it answers."

"Spaghetti sticks when it's done cooking."  
Sara said.

"I know."

"Sauce doesn't."

Oliver sighed, looking at the roof above the puddle of what he now knows is spaghetti sauce.  
There was a matching faded stain above it.  
"Why would you...Who thought of throwing spaghetti at the roof?"

"Not spaghetti."  
William corrected him.  
"Just the sauce."

Oliver walked over to the fort, still looking at the roof.  
"And what is that?"  
He pointed up.  
"We don't even own bologna?"

"You didn't."  
Sara walked over, standing beside him.  
"And then you did."  
She looked up at the bologna.  
"And now you don't."

"But hey!"  
She put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Bright side, I didn't let Nate and Ray bring the real lasers!"

Oliver looked at Sara.  
"Do you listen to anything I say?"

"Does anyone?"

Oliver sighed.  
"Clean this up."  
He pointed to the mess around the apartment.  
"I'm gonna shower, I want this gone when I get back."  
He looked at Felicity  
"Supervise?"

Felicity nodded, she turned to William and Sara.  
"Got anymore of that spaghetti?"

They both nodded and pointed to the fridge.

Oliver disappeared down the hallway and Sara looked at William.  
"We gave the turtles back, right?"

William's eyes widened.  
"Dad! Wait!"  
He jumped up from the couch and ran down the hallway.

 

Felicity looked at Sara.  
"How did you get turtles?"

"It's really easy once you give the horse guy a pig."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based in that episode where Felicity and William are playing Injustice when Oliver comes home (idk i think it's 606? but i didn't watch it)

"I got your text, is everything okay?"  
Felicity bolted into the apartment, dropping her purse on the chair closest to the door.  
She looked around, William was sitting safely on the couch playing a game, Raisa was in the kitchen making dinner,  
everything was fine.

Her worry lowered and her confusion raised.  
She looked at William, crossing her arms.  
"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."  
William replied, pausing his game.

"Where's your dad?"

"He's still out of town."

"And he's okay?"

"Yeah."

Felicity's eyebrow shot up at him.  
"William, why am I here?"

He looked back at Raisa in the kitchen then at Felicity.  
"I can't do anymore bran."

Felicity uncrossed her arms, walking towards the kitchen.  
"Hey, Raisa, Oliver called me to take over."  
She stopped at the breakfast bar.  
"You've been here for days, go home, get some rest. I can handle him."

The woman looked skeptical but listened anyway.  
She knew Felicity from all of the times William talked about her.  
Oliver talked about her too.  
And she knew if both of them were so fond of her, she was good people.

These boys don't open up to just anyone.

 

Raisa cleaned up the kitchen then left.  
Leaving Felicity and William alone.  
Felicity took her coat and hung it on the rack by the door.

"So, what are we gonna eat?"  
Felicity asked, walking into the kitchen.

William followed behind her.  
"Raisa hasn't bought much variety."

Felicity opened cabinets, closed all of them and opened them again with  
lower expectations and still found nothing.

She walked over to the freezer and opened it up.  
"Not even fish sticks?"  
She looked at William.

"I'm having a serious talk with your dad when he gets home."  
She stated, looking back into the freezer.

She pulled out a tub of ice cream and sat it on the breakfast bar.  
"Grab some bowls."

William looked at the ice cream then at Felicity.  
"Seriously?"

She shrugged.  
"Trust me, It's safer than my cooking."

"Why not order something?"

"Your dad will know."  
She pulled the lid off of the tub.  
"He's got like this sixth sense for fast food."

* * *

 

A few hours of gaming later.

* * *

 

"Ice cream?"

"Have you seen your cabinets?"  
Felicity pointed to the kitchen.  
"You have no right to judge me, Mister."  
She poked Oliver.

Oliver looked at the kitchen then at Felicity.  
"He's never gonna get to sleep."

"It's not even a school night."  
She looked at William.  
"Bed by 2."

"Okay."

"Bed now."  
Oliver looked at his son.

William frowned, putting away his controller and making his way to his room.  
Oliver glanced back at Felicity.

"My cabinets are fine."

"They're filled with actual food, it's disgusting."  
She walked over to the couch, pulling Oliver along with her.

"As much as I don't like the fact that Ice cream was for dinner,"  
They both sat down.  
"At least it wasn't your cooking."

Felicity gasped, hitting Oliver on the shoulder.  
"Offended."

"I'm sorry, but why would you think bacon would make that omelette any better?"

"Because I saw it on a cooking show."

"Was that show Kitchen Nightmares?"

She hit him again.  
"You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"You can't tell me where to sleep if you're going home."

"What if I'm not going home?"  
She sat back, looking at him.

 

He looked back at William's room then at Felicity.  
"Are you not going home?"

She shrugged.  
"My stuff is here."

"Okay."

"So..How pillows do you want for the couch?"

"Get out of my house."

Felicity laughed, leaning on Oliver.  
"I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm glad to be back."  
He wrapped his arm around her.  
"Thank you for taking care of William."

"I don't mind it. You have a pretty neat kid."


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, Ada...Tommy."

"Dada?"

"Tommy."

"Daaada."

"Tommy."

"Dada!"

 

"It's not gonna work."  
William said, walking through the living room past Tommy and Ada.  
Tommy glanced up at him from the floor then focused back on Ada who was  
jumping around on the couch.

"Tommy."

"Dada!"  
She jumped one last time then landed on her knees,  
she climbed off of the couch and chased William into the kitchen.

"Ada."  
Tommy watched her as she curved around the couch and ran towards the kitchen.  
"Ada, where are you going?"

He stood up and followed behind her closely,  
William grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked back into his room, leaving them in the kitchen.  
Ada reached up towards the counter, mumbling.

"What do you need?"

"Mmm."

"Are you hungry?"

"Mmm!"

He looked at the counter, the only things on it were snack foods.  
He reached for the chocolate chip cookies and showed them to the little girl,  
"Cookie?"

"Mmm!"

"Okay, calm down."  
He sat the cookies down and took one out, handing it to her.  
"Cookie."

"Cookie!"  
She took a bite and reached her hand up again for another one.  
"Cookie?"

"You have one."

"Cookie?"

Tommy looked between the cookies and Ada for a minute before reaching for them again.  
He bent down with a cookie in his hand.  
"Tommy."

"Cookie?"

"T-o-m-m-y."

"Dada."

"Tommy."

"Cookie."

"Say it and you get the cookie. Tommy?"

"Commy?"

"Tommy?"

"Commy?"

"You know what? Close enough!"  
He handed her the cookie and sealed the package again before picking her   
up and bringing her back to the couch  
in the living room.

* * *

 

3 days later

* * *

 

"Uncle Tommy is coming over!"  
Felicity said, her voice sounding extra excited for the small toddler.

"Commy!"

Oliver stopped chopping and looked up from the bell peppers to his wife in the living room.  
"What?"

"Commy Commy Commy."

Felicity looked at Oliver and shrugged.  
"Uncle Commy?"

Ada ran around the living room until there was a knock at the door,  
she quickly darted towards it, trying to reach the knob.  
Oliver flew in right behind her, picking her up and opening the door in the process.

He sat her back down when Tommy walked inside and made his way back to the kitchen, Felicity helping him  
get ingredients out of the cabinets.

Tommy sat on the couch, Ada jumping up beside him.  
"Cookie?"

"We're having dinner soon, Honey."  
Felicity said from the kitchen.

"Commy Cookie?"

"Tommy isn't gonna give you a cookie, we're gonna eat soon."  
Oliver repeated, still cutting.

"To-mmy cookie?"

A smile spread across his face before it quickly faded when he looked  
back at Oliver and Felicity.  
He reached into his coat pocket and handed her a small cookie,  
she happily sat herself next to him while she ate it.

At Dinner they all sat down, Ada at the end of the table across from William and beside Felicity and Oliver.  
They had her a small plate of scrambled eggs and bread, in the middle of feeding her a bite of the fruit on the table  
they noticed a small chocolate stain on her cheek.

They both looked at Tommy.

"Did you give her a cookie?"  
Felicity asked.

"What? No!"

"Ada, did you have a cookie?"

"Ya."

"I didn't give it to her!"

"Ada, sweetie, who gave you the cookie?"  
Oliver looked at the little girl.  
She pointed to Tommy.

"Tommy Cookie."

"Narc."

"Did you bribe my kid to say your name with a cookie?"

"Where would you get that idea?"

"She's been saying Commy all week."

"Okay, so...Maybe I bribed your kid a little."

"Tommy Cookie!"

"You're not allowed to watch our kids anymore."  
Oliver said, cleaning the chocolate off of Ada.

"So I've been told. Yet you keep inviting me."

"No more bribe cookies."

"Bribe donuts. Got it."

"Bribe peaches."

"Deal."


End file.
